Sleeping Kaoru
by junkii
Summary: [AUOOC HikaruKaoru] Kaoru and Hikaru, two princes of Ouran, are separated at birth, only for a chain of events to take place. After a 100 year nap, what happens to Sleeping Kaoru? Will his Prince reawaken him?


**A/N: **OuranHSHC belongs to Hatori Bisco! Sleeping Beauty (this rendition) belongs to Walt Disney, because this is modeled after the Disney movie. Well...the roles are as followed! Hikaru as Prince Philip, Kaoru as Aurora, Tamaki as Flora, Honey as Merryweather, and Haruhi as Fauna. Kyouya is Maleficient and Mori is one of the Knights in the castle. xD;;; Er yeah. It's weird...and it's based on a drawing I did so yay?

Thanks so much for the reviews, I don't deserve it. D:

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a Kingdom that stood alone above them all. The kingdom was called Ouran, a place where many rich people lived, all communicating on the same basis, barely a commoner in sight. Where magic and the unknown existed, Good battled Evil, and fairytales were pretty much a reality instead of a fantasy. It was an enclosed place, a world of it's own, and frankly; everyone was at piece with it. 

Yet this wasn't your normal summer day in Ouran. It was the day when Queen Hitachiin would be giving birth to her two children, the young heirs of the Hitachiin castle. Princes who would soon be needing princesses. Unfortunately; King Hitachiin decided that one of the future princes would rule a nearby castle, instead of ruling the one the other Prince would be ruling. Their names had been chosen, the twin males would be Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru would be leaving the moment all of the wishes had been granted by the good witches and kind wizards.

June 9th, the day young Kaoru would be cursed for his lifetime.

"Excuse me, Excuse me, pardon me madame, excuse me!" a loud booming voice hollered, the guard Mori glancing over to see the most evil of all people in Ouran; the Shadow King. The Hitachiin royalty gasped, the guests flinching as they granted the twins wishes of beauty, wit, grace, musical talent, and love for one another. (Many did not know the consequences of this wish, made by young Haruhi herself.) A sneer from Kyouya Ohtori, who walked over as Queen Hitachiin cradled her precious red head babies in her arms. "I have...a gift for them."

"We do not want your offerings, Ohtori-san--"

"I'm sorry, but this is their day of their birth, no? As apart of the Kingdom...I shall grant young Kaoru a gift." the male interrupted, pushing glasses up as he held a staff in hand. A black raven cawed from afar, guests glancing around as the King stepped in front. The Shadow King merely smiled and raised a hand, staff tapping on the ground three times. "By the time he reaches adulthood, his beautiful orange locks will grow past his shoulders, curling at the ends. His eyelashes shall be girly, and he will be forced into dresses. Oh, but that is not the curse, my dear Queen. He will prick his finger on a spindle...and suffer a slow painful death. Then you will have one ruler, all your problems will be solved!"

"What!? This is an outrage! A disgrace!"

"Oh...but it can be done, right?" three taps and green smoke erupted from where the Shadow King had once stood, vanishing with a sound of the raven again. The bird swept over young Kaoru, dust sprinkling out and falling on the sleeping infant. In a flash, it was gone. However, there was one fairy left. The young enthusiastic one named Honey stepped forward, Tamaki and Haruhi comforting the King and Queen, as the two twins were left together, hands interlocked in the bassinet. A grin at the two, nodding his head as he announced and called for attention.

"Ne! I think I got it! Instead of Kao-chan dying if he made a boo boo on the spindle...he'll fall asleep! For a century. And until he recieves a kiss from his true love, he won't awaken." Honey declared, eating cake while saying so. A smile as the spell was placed over the Shadow King's, yet dread filled the Queen's face. Honey wailed, Mori running over and cradling the small fairy. "Takashiiii! I made Queen-sama saaaad!"

"Ah, it's alright Mitsukuni. You tried."

"What if Kaoru never finds his true love? What if the female he falls for is dead by that time?" the Queen wailed, Tamaki and Haruhi shrugging as they floated over and gazed at the sleeping twins, thumbs in their mouths as they slept if nothing was the matter. After the guests and fairies departed, the King scooped up young Hikaru, who started to cry once he was separated from his twin. "Dear...maybe..."

"No, sweetheart. It's for the best. We can't have two rulers in the same castle, it cannot work."

"...Will they ever meet?"

"In the future. He shall live on his own as a free man, in the care of another young male." the King had replied, offering a kiss for his wife, the Queen crying as she held her precious son for the last time. He departed on horseback, cradling Hikaru who was separated from his mirror image; right on the day they were born. He was given to a peasant in the forest, the King returning and at once he ordered for all spindles to be removed from the Kingdom, to ensure his other son's safety. Yet...that couldn't be the only thing. Kyouya had power, and would either take advantage of Hikaru or Kaoru, no matter where they resided. So; the King and Queen agreed to let the three good fairies; Honey, Tamaki, and Haruhi; take young Kaoru and raise him as thier own. Living in the woods, surely not far away; they changed his name to Miyabi; since the young male was as elegant as ever.

Growing up, young 'Miyabi' was truly a spectacle. Haruhi taught him everything he needed to know, a fast learner and a sharp quick witted boy. Tamaki taught him charm, how to let people envy him; even though that wasn't necessarily a good point. Honey taught him how to cook and sew, how to clean and sing. His voice was that of an angel's, his slightly long red hair reflecting the sunlight perfectly. His brown-goldenish eyes shown like orbs, his skintone a perfect pale. His cheeks were rosy when something romantic came to mind; the boy a hopeless romantic himself.

"Miya-chan, can you fetch some berries? I wanted to make berry-cake though...we don't have any berries..." Honey had announced one day, the young 'Uncle' of his looking up at him. Kaoru couldn't resist anything his Uncles and Aunt asked him, he did whatever they wanted without a second question. He stopped sweeping and nodded, putting the broom aside and taking off the pink apron. "THANK YOU MIYA-CHAAAAN!"

"Ah, no problem, Uncle." he replied, hugging the smaller stature boy. His fluid motions carried him, humming a tune as he picked the basket up and walked out, waving goodbye as he wandered into the woods. It wasn't often he got out of the cottage, seeing as the three only family members he had, or so he believed, and to get out was an escape. He skipped along, singing an angelic tune to the animals around him, watching as bluebirds fluttered around. A soft giggle as he kept walking, gasping and hiding behind a tree when he saw someone up ahead.

"Shit...where am I suppose to go again...?" the voice asked, Kaoru frowning at the vulgar word spoken. Yet the male had a familiar vibe to him, his red hair much like his own. He looked at his strands, his black shoes slipping on the roots of the tree he was hiding behind. He slipped and pressed his back against the bark, hoping he wasn't found out. A 'hm' was only audible as he heard footsteps, Kaoru blinking and holding his breath. "Yo."

"Ah! Ah...I-I'm sorry!" Kaoru said hurriedly, blushing and sincerely startled by the sudden word spoken. He stumbled from his spot, black corset almost crushing him. He was slightly feminine in build, his weak muscles only getting exercise via chores. He blinked at the male in front of him, who's crown obviously making him royality. Kaoru bowed and blinked again. Was it odd that the male looked exactly like him? "You...you look just..."

"...like me." the male finished, the two pointing at each other. A horse cried out from afar, the prince-type sighing and wavering hand in the direction. Kaoru got closer, the unknown prince circling them, as if they were dogs wondering who they were. A ping as Kaoru blushed, the prince taking his hand and smirking. His heart was beating faster than normal, the boy feeling as if he were to faint at any minute. _This can't be love...it can't... _"Let's go dance."

"D-dance?"

"Yeah. You can sing or hum a melody, and we dance."

"Isn't this a bit sudden?" Kaoru questioned, only getting a shrug in response. They hadn't learned each other's names, yet they felt right at home with each other, Kaoru foolishly humming as the enigma danced with him, twirling him as they laughed in synch; voice going into unison whenever they spoke at the same time. The basket of berries laid next to a tree, the new male before Kaoru grabbing two roses; a blue and orange one. Kaoru blushed and grinned up at him, looking at the sky as the sun started setting. "Oh no! I need to get home. S-sorry! It...it was nice seeing you--"

"Wait...don't go! I...I kinda wanna see you again...if that's alright..." the male said, red cape swishing as his prince stature made Kaoru stare in awe. He nodded, giving up on why it was so strange to see an exact copy of him. He grabbed the basket, running and singing to him, a 'I'll see you again, I promise'. The chime rang in the prince's ears as he got on his horse, riding home to his father in the castle. He halted as he met up with a male in glasses, black hair and gray eyes adding an evil aura to him.

"Prince Hikaru, it's so nice to see you."

"Miyabi! Where have you been?!" Tamaki asked, just as the boy walked in. A blush and dusting off of his clothes, he shook his head, putting the basket of berries on the table. The three fairies crowded around him, noticing his eyes gaze off at the window, a sigh escaping his lips. The trio exchanged glances, nodding their heads as if it were more than obvious. _Kaoru's in love. _They looked at him, grinning. "So who's the lady?"

"...It...erm...he..."

"HE!?" a cry in unison, the three getting closer to Kaoru. He blushed harder and backed up into the door, daydreaming at the same time about the prince on his steed, wondering if he could ride off with him. Haruhi blinked and wondered who the male could be, yet Kaoru interrupted her thoughts.

"He looks just like me...yet he had a white horse...a gold crown, a red cape..."

"...Hikaru."

"Eh?"

"...Miyabi...it's...it's time we told you who you really are."


End file.
